Mixed-reality computing devices, such as wearable head mounted display (HMD) systems and mobile devices (e.g. smart phones, tablet computers, etc.), may be configured to display information to a user about virtual and/or real objects in a field of view of the user and/or a field of view of a camera of the device. For example, an HMD device may be configured to display, using a see-through display system, virtual environments with real-world objects mixed in, or real-world environments with virtual objects mixed in.
As an emerging technology, there are many challenges and design constraints with mixed-reality devices, from generation of the virtual objects and images so that they appear realistic in a real environment, to developing the optics small and precise enough for implementation with a wearable display device. There are also challenges to developing illumination sources for implementation as micro projectors and/or imaging units for wearable display devices.
The illumination sources for the micro projectors typically employ three light emitters such as laser diodes for providing the red, green and blue (RGB) components of the light. The light that is emitted is moved across a surface, such as via a MEMS mirror, liquid crystal (LC) scanner, or by moving optics. However, the light efficiency of each light emitter can vary based on factors such as production and material variances, bonding issues, connectivity issues, driver variance, micro-optics, color conversion variance, temperature, and/or optic differences across the surface.